Adventures In The Dark
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: During a blackout...what will Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer find to do? Read to Find Out. RM, SS. Set in Season 1. R&R. Finished
1. Storm, Storm, Go Away

LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVER WRITTEN BY ME:

Okay…so my other story "Captain Oats Likes Bubbles" didn't go over so great (I'll work on it if you guys want me to). So the other night, we had all the power go out in my whole neighborhood and it seemed like it would make a fun and interesting story. All I have to do is change up the names and add a little bit more hilarity.

So, I've decided to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and stuff. But, however, most of the situations in this story are actual and they did happen to me. So, the situations belong to me.

This is set in the 1st Season, once again. (Sorry, but I loved the 1st Season). And it can be set right after The Proposal. Remember the ending? It was so cute. It's set a day after that or so.

This will be a short fic. I mean, a blackout can't last forever. Maybe this will be 2 or 3 chapters, but I'm thinking just 2. Depends on what you guys want.

Okay, enough rambling…on with the story. Hope you enjoy. I try for comedy. Sorry if it's not funny. Enjoy! Jamie (or J).

CHAPTER 1

All four teenagers were sitting in the pool house when it happened. It was a stormy April day. Unusual in California, but it was true nonetheless. And Ryan and Seth were sitting on the floor in front of the bed playing yet another PlayStation game. Marissa was sitting at Ryan's right, and Seth at Ryan's left…along with Summer at Seth's left.

Ryan and Seth were enjoying their time with the girls. It was around 9:00 p.m. but with the storm going on, it looked much later.

"I hate storms." Summer sighed. When she was little and it stormed she would hide under the blankets with Princess Sparkles and a flashlight. She would play like her evil step-mom locked her in the dungeon and Princess Sparkles would be her noble steed to free her. But she didn't have Princess Sparkles…or a flashlight. Seth would have to do.

"Don't be scared Summer. It's just a little storm. It's not like all the power is going to go out and we'll be stuck in the dark." Seth said, paying attention to his game. He was almost beating Ryan this time. Just one more hit and---

BOOM! All the lights went out. There were two girly screams. And two girls hanging on to Ryan's right and left arm. This would be a dream come true if one of the girly screams and one of the girls hanging on to his arm wasn't Seth.

"Let go Seth." Ryan said, pulling his arm out of Seth's grip. "Way to jinx the power by the way." He turned to Marissa. Even though he couldn't see her, her grip around his arm was proof enough that she was right next to him. "You okay?" He asked, his voice calmer.

"Yeah. Fine. Sum…are you okay?" Marissa asked through the darkness. Summer was the one who was afraid of storms. Not her. Well, maybe a little.

"I'm okay." Summer muffled. But she wasn't next to Seth when she spoke. It sounded like she was on the bed.

"Where are you?" Marissa asked, unable to see her friend.

"On the bed. Under the covers." Summer muffled again.

"Awe. Summer, it's okay." Seth said, getting on the bed to find a very scared Summer. "I'm here."

"Jackass." Summer said. But it was so low Seth couldn't make it out.

"What?" He asked. Finally sitting next to her and pulling the covers away.

"I said, JACKASS! This is your fault. You should've kept your mouth shut. Now it's dark and stormy…and we don't have any flashlights." Summer replied angrily.

"I have an idea." Ryan said, standing up and taking Marissa with him. She was still gripping his arm. "Where's your cell phone?" He asked her.

"Ryan, this is no time to call for pizza." Seth said.

"Who said anything about pizza Seth?" Ryan took Marissa's cell from her hand and opened it. "Viola. Light." And it was true. The cell phone emitted a light from the screen.

"Good idea." Seth said, reaching in his pocket for his cell and pulling it out. Again…light came from the other phone. "Now we can look for candles and flashlights."

"And your parents. And find out why the damn lights went out. Rich people don't have blackouts." Summer said.

"They're in the house. That'll be easy to do. C'mon Summer. Me and you will go do that while these two look for more light." Marissa said, taking her cell phone from Ryan and taking Summer's hand and walking out of the pool house into the pouring rain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like everyone's power is out." Marissa said, as she stepped into the kitchen in the main house with Summer right behind her.

"Hey. Where are the boys?" Kirsten asked behind Marissa and Summer making them jump at the sound of another voice. Kirsten laughed. They were so jumpy.

"They are looking for flashlights and candles in the pool house." Marissa replied. "Where'd you get that flashlight?" She asked, seeing that Kirsten had a flashlight in her hand.

"Out of the cabinet in Sandy's office. There's a whole bunch in there. It's better than cell phones." Kirsten laughed seeing that Marissa was using her opened cell phone for light. "I'll go get you some. You have the boys come inside. I don't want them out there alone."

"Okay. Hey, Kirsten…why's the power out…well, I mean, I know WHY it's out…but when's it going to get turned back on?" Summer asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes it can take a while…but Sandy already called the electricians and if they hurry, it'll only be a few hours or less. You should call your parents and tell them that you're going to stay here until the storm is over okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Marissa replied.

She dialed her dad and told him what was going on. Told him that her and Summer were going to be at the Cohen's for a while considering the storm. Summer had initially planned to stay with Marissa that night, so she didn't need to call her dad. He was probably busy anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, Ryan. Are you sure you checked in there? I mean, there has to be a flashlight around here somewhere."

"I checked Seth. There aren't any in here. There's a few candles but that's it. Don't you think your parents have some in the house? We should just go in there."

"No, Ryan. My parents are ill equipped for such a disaster as this. It looks as if these cell phones are going to have to do for the night."

"You think this is going to last all night?"

"I don't know. But we have the cell phone. It shall be our flashlight." Seth replied, holding up a beeping cell phone. "Why is it beeping? It's never done that before."

"I don't know man. Let me see it." Seth handed over the cell phone to Ryan. "When was the last time you charged this?"

"I don't know, a few days ago." Seth said taking the cell phone back. "Is the battery dead?" He asked. Then the phone went blank. The cell phone was dead.

"Great. Now we have no light." Ryan sighed.

"Like I knew that it was going to go dead during a black out." Seth said. "It's too dark in here Ryan. Light the candles."

"With what?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Uh, a lighter." Seth remarked sarcastically.

"You got one?"

"No."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Seth's not answering my calls." Marissa called out to Summer who was looking for the flashlight she wanted to take from Kirsten.

"Then go get them Coop." Summer said, taking a flashlight and then another one for Marissa. "Here." She said, handing the smaller of the two flashlights to Marissa.

"You're coming with me. I'm not going out there alone." Marissa said, turning on her mini flashlight.

"I'm already wet enough Coop. You know I don't like storms or rain."

"Neither do I." Marissa replied.

"Oh, I'll go get them. It's not that far, and I'm not afraid of the rain anyways. You two can stay in here and make sure that nothing bad happens." Kirsten said, heading for the kitchen doors.

"Bad?" Summer asked. "What does that mean?" She turned to Marissa, scared.

"Oh, I don't know. A burglar or…"

"Why don't you stay in here Mrs. C. We'll go get the boys." Summer said, walking outside with Marissa in tow.

"It's so easy." Kirsten smiled to herself. If she didn't want to get wet. She didn't have to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They thrust into the pool house, soaking wet. "I hate the rain." Summer said, ringing out her shirt a little bit.

"We can just borrow some clothes from Seth and Ryan. They'll have something we can change into." Marissa replied. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. I don't see them. COHEN! CHINO! Get your skinny asses out here!" Summer yelled.

"What is it my dear?" Seth asked as he came out of the bathroom with a small key chain sized flashlight in his hand. "Oh, you found flashlights. Goodie. Give me one!"

"Hands off Cohen. This is mine. There are more in the house."

"I told you Seth." Ryan said, stepping around Seth to go to Marissa. "You're all wet." He said, rubbing his hands on her arms to keep her from shaking.

"I know. It's pouring out there. What were you guys doing in the bathroom?"

"Looking for matches. I'll find something you can change into. Hold on." Ryan said as he went around his bed to his clothes. He grabbed Marissa a wife beater, a gray jacket, and some checkered draw-string pajama pants. "These will have to do." He said as he handed her the clothes. "Seth can get you something Summer. Let's go."

"Okay." Seth said putting his hand on the doorknob. "1. 2. 3!"

They all ran out into the rain and into the main house.

"Okay. Now we're all inside. And safe. My parents are in here. And we have flashlights." Seth said.

"Way to state the obvious Cohen. Now let's go get me some dry clothes." Summer said, grabbing Seth's hand and heading to his room.

"I don't know Summer. I kind of like this 'wet-look' you've got going on." Seth replied smiling.

"Shut-up. Before I kick your ass."

"You can go in the bathroom and change." Ryan said to Marissa as Seth and Summer left the kitchen.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing a bigger flashlight that was on the counter.

"What? To watch you change?" Ryan asked, confused.

"I don't care. I don't like being alone in the dark." Marissa said, taking his wet hand in hers.

"Okay." Ryan wasn't going to complain.


	2. You Made The Lights Go Out Today

Thanks for all of your reviews…I really appreciate all the feedback. I'm glad you guys like this story.

See Chapter 1 for all the other information…Disclaimer, etc.

You Guys Rock! Thanks for everything. Jamie (or J).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to wear that Cohen. It's ugly." Summer said as Seth handed her another t-shirt to put on.

"Summer, my God, it's just something to wear, unless you want to wear the wet clothes." Seth said. Why the hell Summer had to match on a night like this was beyond him.

"Just. Give me something cute." Summer said, throwing down the t-shirt Seth just handed her.

"I don't own 'cute' Summer. You should know that. You tell me that everyday." Seth sighed. Nothing in his closet would fit her definition of 'cute.' "Just put this on. It'll have to do. It's like the only thing left that you haven't thrown on my floor."

"Oh, I like that." Summer said as she grabbed the shirt and slipped off her other one. Then putting the big dry one on.

"You are so difficult. That was the first one I was going to pick. Now, we just need some shorts, pants, something to cover your legs."

"Yes. I want some cute boxers. Cohen. Get me some cute ones." Summer said as she slipped off her jeans and waited for Seth to hand her something.

"Here." Seth handed her some 'cute' green striped boxers. "Are these cute?"

"No."

"What about these?" Seth asked holding up another pair.

"Nope."

'This was going to take forever.' He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're too big." Marissa said as she attempted to hold up the pants Ryan had given her. "See. If I let go, they fall." She turned to him.

"C'mere. I'll fix it." Ryan said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to where he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He pulled on the strings of the pants to tighten them and then tied them into a double knot and then a bow. "There. Now they fit." He smiled. "I can fix anything."

"Yes. You can." Marissa said as she squatted down to Ryan's face and kissed him. "Now, go fix the lights." She said as she pulled away.

"I don't know. I kind of like this. You in my baggy clothes. Letting me watch you change. Being a scare-d cat." Ryan said as he kissed her again.

"Hey. I am not scared. Just a little spooked."

"Uh-huh." Ryan smiled. She was scared out of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know Cohen. They're so big that it makes me look like I have a saggy ass." Summer said as she walked down the stairs.

"I think it looks really cute Summer. It better look cute. Cause my room looks like a tornado hit it."

"Well, if you want to look this good, you've gotta do some damage." Summer laughed. "C'mon Cohen. Let's go find your parents and see if they've found out anything new with the power."

Seth sighed. "Okay Summer."

"No. Why can't you get your guys down here tonight?" Sandy screamed into the phone. "They hung up on me." Sandy said to Kirsten shutting his phone.

"Sandy. They're trying to get it fixed. Everyone in our neighborhood's power is out."

"It's not that Kirsten. They said that they can't even attempt to do it tonight."

"Can't do what?" Ryan asked upon entering the dark living room where Kirsten and Sandy were talking.

"They won't come and fix the power tonight. And possibly not tomorrow either." Sandy replied.

"WHAT! That's ridiculous Dad. I NEED electricity! Everything I own requires it. My music…" Seth started.

"IPod Seth." Ryan interrupted.

"Fine. My video games…"

"PSP, Gameboy…Nintendo DS." Ryan replied.

"Okay, fine. Not EVERYTHING. But still. I need light."

"You've got light son. Flashlights."

"Okay Father. And what about when the flashlights go dea…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Cohen. You've already made the lights go out, one cell phone go out, and I'm not about to let you let the flashlights go dead." Summer warned Seth.

"Well. Your Mother and I are going to go to the store. We're going to pick up some things just incase this lasts a while. So I'll just put batteries on the list, okay?" Sandy said.

"Wait. You're going to leave us alone? In the dark?" Summer asked, grabbing Seth's hand.

"I'm sure you kids will be fine. We both have our cell phones if something happens. Just be careful." Kirsten replied.

"I think we'll stop by the electricity place as well…" Sandy said stepping out of the room and heading for the car.

"Sandy. No." Kirsten started. "You guys stay out of trouble. We'll be back before you know it." Kirsten said to the four teens.

Then the parents were gone.

"Great. We're alone, in the dark. And there's no telling when this stupid storm is going to go away." Summer said, sitting down on the couch and pulling Seth down with her.

"Don't worry Sum. It's not so bad. Plus, we can find something to do. Right Ryan?" Marissa asked, squeezing his hand so he'd say something to make Summer feel better. And make her feel better.

"Yeah. We'll find something." He just didn't know what.

"Oh! I know. Let's play truth or dare!" Summer squealed.

"Yes. Summer. Because we're a bunch of 10 year olds." Seth said sarcastically.

"Got a better idea Cohen?"

"Um. Let me think." There was a long pause. And obviously, thinking required Seth to close his eyes and hum. "Yes! We can play…flashlight tag?" Pause. "It sounded better in my head. Truth or dare it is." Seth said, defeated. He hated truth or dare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This game sucks." Seth replied.

"Yeah. That's only cause you're being a chicken and not picking dare." Summer said. Someway or another, she'd get him in his underwear and running outside. She had got Ryan after all.

"Yeah. This game does suck. Can we just do something different?" Ryan asked. He had wished that he picked truth like everyone else. But, no, he had to be the first to pick dare and it was a big mistake. Summer made him strip off all his clothes, except for his boxers, and run outside in the rain and jump in the pool. Now, he was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, still in just his boxers with a blanket wrapped around him. "I'm going to go get some different clothes. I'm done with this game." He said as he stood up and headed for the pool house.

"Wait Ryan. I'll come with you." Marissa said, getting up and following him.

"Okay, Cohen. What do you want to do?" Summer asked. She was sick of truth or dare too, to be honest.

"I think we should go and get my Halloween costume from a couple of years ago and scare the shit out of Marissa and Ryan."

"Cohen. That's mean." Summer smiled. "I'm in." They headed off to Seth's room. Where his costume was hiding in the back of his closet.

"You didn't have to come y'know. You got wet again." Ryan said to Marissa, as he was searching for something to put on.

"I didn't want you to have to come alone." She replied, sitting on his bed, waiting for him to get dressed.

"I'm not afraid like you are." He laughed. "I can get dressed by myself."

"Yeah, well. I think that you are scared. You just don't want to admit it."

"Uh-huh." Ryan said as he sat on his bed next to Marissa. He was now wearing a wife beater and a clean pair of jeans, along with nice dry boxers underneath. He leaned over to kiss Marissa and she kissed him back. "I do, though, like that we're all alone in the pool house. No Seth and Summer. No Kirsten and Sandy. And there's no way in hell either of them are going to come out here and bother us." He said as they pulled away from the kiss.

"I like that too." Marissa said, going in for another kiss. "And, y'know. These flashlights are about to go dead. We should turn them off for a little while." She replied as she flicked the button on the flashlight and the pool house went completely black. She couldn't even see where Ryan was.

"I like that idea. I mean, who needs light anyway?" Ryan asked as he pulled closer to Marissa and took his jacket off of her. Then he lightly pushed her down on his bed. He put himself over her, kissing her lips. "I like the dark."

"I don't." Marissa said, pushing Ryan off of her and straddling his stomach. "But it's okay when you're here." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"That's good to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. Cohen. I can't see this stupid costume you're looking for." Summer sighed. Seth's closet was way to small to be crammed in. Granted, half of the clothes weren't in it and instead on his floor…it was still to small.

"It's a evil clown mask Summer. There should be a suit that goes with it. It's like yellow and has blood stains on it." Seth replied, shining his flashlight over another area of his closet.

"That's gross. I can't believe you wore that." Summer said, disgusted.

"Fake blood, Summer." Then Seth's flashlight started to flicker on and off. "Damn thing. How long have my parents been gone anyway?" He asked.

"Well, they left at like 10 and it's…" Summer opened her cell phone to look at the time. "11:14 right now. So they haven't been gone for all that long."

"I can't find the costume. Probably threw it away. What now? Ryan and Marissa are probably going to be in that pool house for a while." Seth said, stepping off of the box he was standing on. Then his flashlight went out. "Fuck."

Summer screamed. "Cohen! Turn it back on! NOW!"

"I can't Summer. It's dead. Just use your phone."

"Oh yeah, genius. I'm going to run down my battery like you and Coop did. Then we won't have a phone!"

"Fine. Then I guess we're going to have to go to the kitchen and get another flashlight."

"Fine."

Seth walked out of his closet. Summer grabbed onto his arm almost instantly. "You're cute when you're scared."

"Shut-up."

"Okay." Seth said. He leaned in to kiss Summer and she kissed him back.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Sandy asked, stepping into Seth's room and shining his flashlight in their faces. "This place is a mess Seth."

Seth gave Summer a 'look'.

"We were just looking for Seth's costume. We were going to scare Ryan and Marissa." Summer replied. "That's it."

"Okay. Well, we got batteries, and some lighters too. Where are Ryan and Marissa?"

Seth and Summer looked at each other. How would they explain this one?

"The pool house." Seth answered. "Ryan needed some different clothes. He was getting hot in his long sleeved shirt." Ha ha. Good cover.

"Okay. Well, here. Take this and come down stairs." Sandy said handing Summer the flashlight. "Don't get that clown costume out Seth. Your Mother hates that thing." Sandy walked out of the room.

"So that's what happened to it. My Mom threw it away." Seth said. "C'mon. Maybe my parents will go to bed soon. Then we can have a little make-out fest." He took Summer's hand, kissed her again, and headed down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Seth entered into the living room, he flashed the light over Ryan and Marissa who were sitting on the couch, and had their heads down. His parents were in Sandy's office, looking for a few candles.

"What's up with you guys?" Summer asked, sitting next to Marissa on the couch.

"Kirsten walked in on us…again. She was looking for candles." Marissa said. If it wasn't so dark you could see that Ryan's face was beat red.

"Were you guys…?" Summer asked.

"We weren't doing _anything _like that. But we still got a little lecture." Marissa smiled. Sooner or later, it would be funny.

"Okay guys. Me and Sandy are going to head upstairs and try to go to sleep. Marissa, I called your Dad. You and Summer can stay over considering that the storm isn't going to die down any. But I need to know that I can trust you guys…" Kirsten looked at Ryan and Marissa. "Can I?"

"Yes. We will all just stay down here in the living room, or just down here. Promise." Marissa replied, embarrassed.

"Okay. Try and be quiet. And NO trips to the pool house again tonight. Ryan, if you need some clothes, I'm sure Seth has something that you can put on. Got it?"

"Yes." Ryan replied.

"Okay. Goodnight." Kirsten said, and walked into the kitchen to get Sandy, and they were off to bed.

"Oh, by the way…the power should by on in the a.m." Sandy said, walking up the stairs. "So, don't stay up too late waiting for it to come on. Goodnight you guys." And with that, he disappeared with Kirsten.

"Great. That means we're going to be stuck in the dark with nothing to do for…well, like ever. And we can't make Ryan jump in the pool again." Seth said, laughing. "That was so great."

"You want to go in the pool Seth?" Ryan asked with a threatening tone.

"Try it, and we'll see what happens. You'll be in more trouble."

"Not if I tell them that you did it voluntarily. They'd believe me. I don't lie to them." Ryan said.

"Yeah, because you suck at lying." Seth quipped.

"I'll show you---"

"Okay, guys! Stop. The last thing we need is you two arguing the rest of the night." Marissa said, pushing Ryan back onto the couch cushion. "If we're going to do something…it might as well be…I don't know. What can we do now?" She asked, looking at Summer.

Summer shrugged. "Well. Truth or dare…done that. Flashlight tag…too loud. Making out…caused trouble. I don't know either."

"We could…sleep." Seth replied. "Sleeping sounds good to me."

"Yeah. Except I'm not tired Cohen. Go find us something to do." Summer said.

"Oh! I've totally got it! We could go into my Dad's office…it has a lock. And play strip poker or something. That's fun." Seth said excitedly.

"Um…no. I don't want to see you naked Seth. And not that I'd lose, but just in case, I don't want you to see me naked." Ryan said, sliding off the couch and laying on the floor. "No offense."

"None taken. I get it."

Sorry if this chapter sucked. I tried. There's only 1 more chapter to go because, like I said, a blackout can't last forever.

And KC Chick…thanks for the review and suggestions…I would've used them, but I had already planned out the whole story, and I didn't know where to put them in. I'm glad that you gave me suggestions though.

Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes...I read through these things a million times before I post them...but there's always mistakes somewhere.

Review! Tell me what you think….oh, and tell me if you want more Seth and Summer action!


	3. So Don't Come Back Another Day

Seriously…I'm sorry for the long wait…I just got a new job…and they want to torture me with tons of work!

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me…I hope you like this chapter…it's the last one in this story.

Disclaimer and all that is in Chapter 1...so back track, and don't sue me.

YOu Guys ROck! As if I don't say it enough...but you really do. Jamie (or J).

"Is he asleep?" Summer asked Marissa.

"Yeah. I think he is. Just don't shine that light over here. It might wake him up." Marissa said. Ryan had fallen asleep on the floor after everyone went quiet for a while. "He must've been tired." She smiled.

"Yeah, about that. While Cohen's in the bathroom…tell me what Kirsten really walked in on." Summer said, scooting closer to Marissa.

"Okay. Well, I mean. We were still clothed and everything. Well, I was. Ryan's shirt was off. We were just kissing, and _stuff_. But Kirsten walked in and she had a flashlight with her, so she saw us. She just told us that if she caught us in that situation one more time, the blinds on the pool house were probably going to always be up when I'm around. And now I think she doesn't trust us to be alone together anymore."

"That sucks. But it's no big deal. She probably will forget about it by tomorrow." Summer replied, as she laid her chin on her knees.

"Yeah. But Ryan won't. It'll take me forever to get him to kiss me in public or even hold hands in public again. He gets embarrassed."

"Yeah. He'll get over it though."

"Hey. Did he really fall asleep?" Seth asked, coming into the living room.

"Yeah. It's boring without him awake." Marissa replied, brushing her fingers through his bangs.

"Yeah. Because he supplies so much entertainment." Seth said sarcastically. Marissa and Summer gave him an evil look. "I'm kidding."

"What are we going to do now? Ryan's asleep…" Marissa started.

"Yes. Ryan is asleep. Let's wake him up!" Seth replied interrupting Marissa.

"No way. He gets grumpy Seth. You should know that."

"That is why you will wake him up Marissa. Me and Summer are going to my Dad's office. Aren't we Summer?" Seth looked at Summer.

Summer gave a 'sorry' look to Marissa. But she couldn't help it. Marissa had already had her fun with Ryan. She wanted to have fun with Seth.

"Go ahead, Summer. I'll be fine." Marissa sighed. It was only fair.

"Thanks Coop. I'll be right in there okay?" Summer pointed to Sandy's office door.

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Thank you Marissa." Seth said, and with that, him and Summer were off to go have their own little adventures.

Once they were out of sight, Marissa laid down next to Ryan.

She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. And it had been at least 30 minutes since she had laid down.

"Ryan. Ryan. Wake up. C'mon. Wake up." She pushed Ryan, trying to get him up. "I'm scared. Seth and Summer aren't in here. Get up Ryan…please."

Nothing. He didn't even stir.

She kissed his cheek. Then she kissed his lips and pulled away.

Nothing. He was a heavy sleeper.

"I don't want green bananas." Ryan muffled.

"What?" Marissa asked, 'was he talking in his sleep, or was he awake?'

"I want the yellow ones." He muffled again.

This caused Marissa to go into a fit of laughter.

Ryan woke up and instantly shot up from the floor. He saw Marissa on her back laughing her head off. "What?" He asked. "What did you do to me? Where's Seth? What did he do?" Ryan asked, completely confused as to why she was laughing.

After a minute Marissa stopped laughing. "You were talking in your sleep is all. It was cute." She said, smiling again at what he said.

"Oh. Yeah, I talk in my sleep sometimes. Big deal." Ryan rolled his eyes…there were better ways of waking up. "You woke me up."

Yep. He was grumpy. "Sorry. Seth and Summer went in there and I got sick of being alone, so I tried to wake you up and you started talking in your sleep." Marissa looked down.

Ryan smiled. He couldn't be mad at her for not wanting to be alone. "It's okay. Sorry for being grumpy. What do you want to do…now that you woke me up?" Ryan asked laying back down next to Marissa on the floor.

"I don't know. I can't believe it's still raining." Marissa said, turning to face Ryan. "Tell me a story or something. Something about you, when you were little."

"A story about me. When I was little…" Ryan paused. "I can't think of any."

"Yes you can. Just one. Tell me about anything. Just something."

"Okay." Ryan turned on his side facing Marissa. "I can't think of any. I really can't. I mean, not happy ones."

Marissa saw a hurt in Ryan's eyes. Maybe his childhood was all bad. And there wasn't any good. "Okay. That's fine." She replied.

The candle that was on the table by the couch flickered. And then went out. They were alone in the dark again.

"Hey." Ryan's voice broke the silence that was building up between them.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me one about you." He smiled. "I want to know how you and Summer became best friends. Or anything."

"How me and Summer became best friends? It's not that long of a story. We met in like the 2nd grade and just started talking. That's really all I remember." She played with the carpet strings.

"Okay. Stories were a bad idea then." Ryan sighed, he actually wished that he could go back to sleep. But he wouldn't do that to Marissa.

Marissa looked up from the floor and smiled. "We could do this…" She leaned over and kissed him.

"I like this…" Ryan mumbled through the kisses.

Marissa leaned on top of him and kissed him even more passionately.

Maybe Ryan didn't want to be asleep still, after all

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See Summer, black outs aren't so bad are they?" Seth asked, kissing Summer's neck.

Summer giggled. "I guess not Cohen…well, they're bad…but not horrible."

"Yeah. I make things better…don't I?" Seth kissed her lips.

"You're so conceded." Summer laughed.

"You like that I'm conceded. You like everything about me."

Summer leaned and kissed Seth again. She played with the curls in his hair and pulled on a strand of it. She pulled away from the kiss. "I don't know. This Jew Fro?" She motioned to his curly locks. "It doesn't really do anything for me." She smiled. She really loved his hair.

Seth looked at her shocked. "Really? I thought you loved my Jew Fro…" He looked down and pouted. "I always work so hard to make it look perfect for you."

Summer giggled once again. He was so sweet. "I was joking, Cohen. You know I love everything about you. Well, maybe not _everything _but at least half."

"I love everything about you Summer." Seth said as he kissed her once again…this time though, neither of them made the move to pull away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laying next to each other once again, motionless, Ryan sighed. "You hungry?"

"Kind of. Guess we could go get something to eat. How about some bananas?" Marissa snickered at her question.

Ryan looked at her questionably. "Huh?"

Marissa laughed. "Nothing."

"Okay." Ryan let it go. "Let's go and get something to eat then."

The candle that was on the table flickered. Then it went out.

"Alright. You got a flashlight?" Marissa asked, getting up.

"No. We'll just have to make our way through without one." Ryan said, getting up and taking Marissa's hand.

"That sounds like fun. I hope we don't die on the way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's hot in here Cohen. Let's go back in there with Coop. She's all alone and I feel bad." Summer said walking to the door of Sandy's office.

"Alright. I'm coming." Seth called as he got up and followed her.

Seth and Summer stepped out of the door and BANG!

"Owe! Watch where you're going Seth!" Summer yelled.

"That wasn't me Summer."

"No, it was us." Marissa said, rubbing her forehead.

"Where's your flashlight?" Seth asked.

"We didn't have one. And the candle went out." Ryan said. "Where's your flashlight?"

"We didn't take one with us. I thought you were sleeping." Seth said.

"I was. But I got an early wake-up call." Ryan laughed. "Marissa got scared."

"I did not. I just didn't want to be alone." Marissa replied, taking Ryan's hand in hers once again.

"Let's get some food." Seth said. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's has to be at least 3 a.m. now. I hope. I am so bored." Summer replied.

"Yeah. Well, look, at least the rain died down a little bit. It's only sprinkling now." Marissa replied.

"Yeah." Ryan sighed. "I guess that's _something _to be optimistic about."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So. What are we going to eat? Huh? What sounds good. A little dry cereal…maybe some pudding. Oh, we have bananas and…" Seth said, naming off a few things to eat but Marissa interrupted him by laughing.

They all looked at her. "What's so funny about bananas Coop?" Summer asked, confused.

"Nothing…well, I mean…Ryan was talking in his sleep and he said something about bananas…it like came out of nowhere. It was funny." She giggled.

Ryan looked at her. That's why she kept laughing about bananas. "Yeah. She woke me up because she was laughing so hard." Ryan replied.

"It was funny. What can I say?"

"Okay, so bananas it is!" Seth exclaimed, giving everyone a banana.

After a few minutes everyone was done eating. "What now?" Seth asked, leaning on the chair that Summer was sitting on.

"I'm tired. You guys tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then…let's sleep."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Ryan laid down again, in his spot on the floor. And Marissa laid right next to him, all snuggled up in his arms.

Seth and Summer took the couch, snuggled together as well.

"This was the best blackout ever." Seth said, yawning and falling asleep.

"Yeah. But I hope that the power is back on in the morning. Goodnight." Summer said, falling asleep on top of a sleeping Seth.

"Goodnight Ryan." Marissa said kissing him one more time.

"'Night Rissa." Ryan replied, falling asleep just like everyone else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's a good thing the power is back on. Or I'd be down at the electricity company, and they wouldn't be happy." Sandy said, walking into the kitchen with Kirsten. "Coffee?" He asked, and she nodded 'yes'.

"Awe. Sandy, look." Kirsten said, motioning to the four teenagers asleep in the living room. "They all look so cute."

"Yeah. Let's wake them up. I'll go get a bucket of water." Sandy said, laughing.

"No. Sandy, let them sleep. Or I'll go and find that clown mask of Seth's you hate so much." Kirsten replied.

"You wouldn't. You know I hate that thing." Sandy replied, pouting.

"Then let them sleep. Cause I know you hid that thing somewhere in the guest room." She laughed. She couldn't believe that her husband was so afraid of some stupid mask that he actually had to hide it so Seth couldn't use it, ever again.

"Well. Fine. At least the power is back on though. I think one more day without it, we would've gone crazy."

Kirsten smiled. She actually kind of enjoyed last night. "Yeah. I guess so." She was probably the only one who didn't mind the whole storm thing. 'Although', she thought, 'it looked like Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer had a great night too.'

And they did. Sometimes a drama-free, storm-filled, night was what everyone needed to be happy.

END.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, I finished it. What did you guys think? I hope it was something entertaining and fun-filled like I wanted it to be. And I hope the ending wasn't too horrible…I suck at endings. I tried though. Maybe I'll work on something else a little later…it's not like I have anything else to do this summer...well, except work at my new evil job.

Hope you guys liked this. It was fun to write. And I tried really hard to put equal amounts of Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer as I could…if there's more Ryan and Marissa, sorry…I'm more of a RyRissa fan. I love Seth and Summer though…I wouldn't have them any other way but together.

Thanks for everything. You Guys Rock! Jamie (or J).

Don't forget to review one more time…I love reviews. They make my day! Later.

Oh, and someone asked me if I ever wrote a Seth and Summer story…they only thing I've written with just them is a one-shot called 'With Us'. I'm still not sure about my ability to write a full fic about them. LOL. Thanks for asking though!


End file.
